


Spiders of Mirkwood

by WritingsOfAHobbit



Series: Legolas/Reader Stories [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfAHobbit/pseuds/WritingsOfAHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine getting lost in Mirkwood and Legolas saving you from spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders of Mirkwood

You could remember a time when Mirkwood was the Greenwood. When the sun shone down between the leaves and illuminated a path that sparkled with the colours of the rainbow. There were traders and travellers of all types travelling through the forest, and each one would greet you with a smile and some might stop to talk.

Now there was no light, and you had long since lost the path. Anyone you met here would share stories over your body as they roasted you on a spit.

Admittedly, you should never have strayed from the path. Heck, you shouldn’t have even ventured into Mirkwood in the first place. The only reason you had is to… well… you don’t recall the reason now. You barely recall your name, let alone the days that you’ve been here and the direction that you’re going in.

Surely you should have found the edge of the forest by now? You must have walked from the north-most point to the south-most point, but had seen nothing other than trees, dead leaves and rock.

And some sort of white, sticky stuff that was growing thicker and thicker the more you walked. If your mind was clear you might have been able to name the substance, but it was muddled and heavy and the substance was little more than a nuisance.

If your mind had been working then you might have noticed the three large, dark shapes that were moving rapidly towards you. But you just continued to stumble over tree roots until one of the shapes emerged from the shadows and landed on your back.

You let out a shriek that would have you laughed out of Rivendell as your head bounces off a root.

The fright seems to have jolted your mind and the fog lifts for a moment, giving you enough clarity to let you scramble forwards and away from…. fangs.

You recoil at the sight of three large, hairy spiders bearing down on you. You take three steps back… straight over another exposed root.

You land on your back with a thump, emitting an ‘oof’ as the wind is knocked from your lungs.

The spider that knocked you down the first time is suddenly bearing down on you, mouth open to reveal small fangs dripping with saliva and venom.

You reached for the dagger at your side, only to find that it was missing. Of course.

You were to die in this forest, at the hands (or rather fangs) of spiders, completely weaponless. Oh, how your kin in Rivendell would laugh!

There’s a wet ‘thuck’ and the spider rears back, shrieking in agony. An arrow protrudes from one of its eyes, embedded so far that it will likely never come loose.

Another arrow, this time finding its mark between the jaws of the arachnid, silences it.

The deceased spider’s companions lurch forwards, but are pushed back by a quick succession of arrows. The second spider falls quickly, and the third has enough time to turn and start scurrying away before it too is slain.

You blink in surprise, your mind working slowly to work out what just happened.

Then there’s a pale hand in front of your face. You run your eyes up from the hand, along a lithe forearm clad in green and brown, up to a face that is so beautiful that light seems to radiate from the golden hair which frames it.

You take the stranger’s hand with caution, allowing yourself to be pulled to your feet. “Thank you.” You say carefully, your brain still struggling to catch up.

“You’re welcome. I am Legolas. Do you have a name?”

You nod and give it to him, and he smiles.

“What are you doing here? You are from Rivendell if I’m not mistaken?”

You pause. “Indeed. But as to what I’m doing here, I couldn’t say.” You say truthfully. “I have to tell you that I’m struggling to remember anything other than my own name. This accursed forest is playing tricks on me.”

Legolas smiled sadly. “It does that if you remain outside for too long. Come, I’ll take you to the halls of my father. You can recover there before you return home.” Legolas offers you his arm and you smile.

“Thank you.”


End file.
